


Who is She? (X-men/Reader)

by AreenaSureen



Category: Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Dark Past, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Flying, Healing, Ice Powers, Mutant Powers, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AreenaSureen/pseuds/AreenaSureen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where did (reader) come from? What was her powers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The professor sat quietly in his office. Something caught his attention.  
Storm, Logan can you come here please.'  
moments later Storm knocked on the door.  
He welcomed them in.  
"Could you accompany me to Cerebro."  
Storm nodded and Logan quietly followed him to cerebro. Xavier opened cerebro and the team stepped inside.  
the machine started up as professor put on the helmet. they all knew not to move once that happened. may people passed by them some  
glowing and some a faint color of grey. the professor locked onto a mutant. He could not completely get her outline. It almost seemed as if she  
could see him looking for her. Storm and Logan could see her turn towards them standing there. the machine powered down and the image  
faded. They turned to the Xavier who was now taking off the helmet.  
"Dunluce Castle, Ireland." he said as he looked over to Storm.

\------time skip-------

They landed near one of the cliffs around the Dunluce castle. the ocean waves crash onto the cliffs. you could feel the salt in the air. they look at the ruins of the castle.  
"was he sure she's in there?" Logan spoke up  
Storm looked over at him and nodded. they walked up to the bridge which led across to the main entrance of the castle. they searched for a  
sign of life, after a few minutes they found what looked like a fire place and a little bed. she was there Logan could smell a scent, it wasn't human or  
like any other mutants. He turned to the broken window that led a view to a pathway down to the ocean. he looked at storm and then made  
his way down following the scent and the path. they both got down to the dark stone shore. looking along the shore, there she was with he  
back turned to them, but it didn't take her long to notice them. she ran.  
"Hey wait!" Storm yelled at her.  
they started to run after her. Storm used her wind and began to fly to catch up. it didn't take storm long to catch up and get in front of her.  
"Hey wait, we just want to talk."  
the mutant stopped dead in her tracks.  
"we wont hurt you. I promise."  
"what do you want?" the mutant spoke  
" My name is Ororo Munroe and this is Logan, we just want to talk to you."  
Logan came walking up closer to the female mutant, but in instinct she stepped out of there line, Storm continued.  
" we have come to help you. we don't want to hurt you."  
she looked at both of them.  
"where is the telepath?" the mutant spoke looking at storm  
they both looked a little shocked.  
"Look here kid if you don't want to go we can just leave you here. I hear it gets cold quickly." Logan spoke  
the mutant looked at the man with a smirk and a small chuckle. she turned to walk towards him and spoke.  
"I am no kid, by the looks of you, I am much older and the cold dose not bother me in such a way you might think. what do your humans want with me? "  
Logan huffed and started to speak but was cut off by storm.  
"Logan let me. we want to help you. we have a school for people like you and us. the telepath you spoke of he's the professor and he wanted us to bring you back. if you want to."  
the mutant thought for a moment.  
"Fine I'll go under one condition."  
Logan raised an eyebrow, storm nodded.  
"no humans or questions."  
Storm spoke once more.  
"but how will we know your name?"  
the mutant laughed and looked at them both.  
"I'm (fn)(ln). are we going?"  
Logan chuckled as they began to head back to the plane. 

\----time skip----

The room where they landed the plane was bright white and you could tell that the plane had landed and taken off from that spot many times.  
storm led the way back. I could feel the telepaths presents along with many others. it was strange. we made it to the door where the telepath  
was behind. storm knocked and asked for permission to enter, the voice that answered was the same one I herd in my head a few days ago. we entered the room.  
"hello Storm, Logan and .."  
"(fn)"  
" ah (fn), welcome to my school for the gifted."  
"thank you. so you are the one I have been hearing lately."  
Xavier nodded and smiled .  
"yes I am, you have an amazing ability (fn)."  
"thank you professor, you as well." she slightly nodded her head to him.  
"I have arranged a place for you to stay if you are willing to stay here with us. I know you have been looking for a place to stay."  
she raised an eyebrow at his offer 'no one has ever offered her to stay with them with out wanting something in return'  
"what kind of payment would you require to allow me to stay here? As you well know i have no human currency and i will not be..."  
"Its nothing like that (fn). We simply wish to give you a place to call your home and maybe learn from us or you." he interjected  
she thought for a moment before speaking again.  
" So you require nothing from me other than to learn or to teach?"  
Xavier nodded and smiled at her words knowing full well she was going to stay.  
" Alright I will stay, Although I am not much of a teacher."  
"Its alright (fn) we will help you right storm."  
storm nodded and looked over to Logan who had his usual smug look.  
"Logan." Xavier spoke " Will you show (fn) to her room."  
Logan huffed and nodded to him and turned to lead out the door. (fn) smiled at Xavier then quickly followed after Logan.  
"can you really trust her?" storm spoke after (fn) left the room.  
"Yes and I would trust you would as well. she is powerful yes but she will do us no harm."

 

Logan opened the door to your room then turned around.  
"here you go kid, if you need anything call for someone."  
she let out a small dark chuckle, just before entering she stood just inches from his face.  
"I am no kid, I would suggest you learn that." she spoke and entered the room "thank you"  
she shut the door behind her but her hands did not move.


	2. Who is She Pt2

She plopped on the red bed sheets of the bed.  
'this room is nice.'  
she stood up to go check out the bathroom. it was a simple bathroom, black and white tiles and 

white towels.  
it had a small window just at her shoulders, letting the setting sun light into the room. she leaned 

over the sink  
looking at the mirror . her (ec) eyes looking over the dirt on her face and hair.  
'A shower would do me some good'

\--Storm POV--

"I'm going to go check on (fn)."  
"storm. Would you bring her some new clothes when you go. I'm sure she would like to change." 

Xavier spoke.  
She walked up to the door and knocked after there was no answer, she slightly opened it calling 

for her.  
noticing she was in the shower she put the clothes on the bed.  
"Ah,tula monu a sy. anyu omay."  
storm turned to the door, (fn) was singing. In a language she could not understand.  
"fas, nu, monary."  
' her singing is beautiful, I better go before she gets out.'  
storm left the room.

\--Reader POV--

After the shower I searched the room for clothes, I found some on the bed.  
'these were not there before.'  
looking around the room, in search of anyone in the room, my senses said they had left long ago.  
I put on the black tank top and black cargo pants. the clothes looked brand new.  
'at least they were my size'  
I went in to the bathroom to brush my (hl) (hc) hair. my stomach rumbled, so I sat the brush down  
and wondered out into the hallway. Many of the students had gone to sleep, tomorrow was Friday.  
'I wonder where the kitchen is?'  
there were so many doors, with so many people, it was confusing. Turning the corner I bumped into someone.  
" You better watch where your going bub." Logan spoke before he looked down.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't feel your...."  
I looked up at Logan, now embarrassed I pushed off of him.  
"I'm sorry, but I am not the only one who needs to pay attention."  
I took a step back and headed to walk around him when he took a step in front of me.  
"Where are you going any way?"  
"I am looking for the kitchen." I smarted off to him.  
He looked taken back at my sarcastic answer and huffed at me before turning around.  
"Follow me."  
I quietly followed him into the kitchen.  
"I'm sure we can something in here for you to eat."  
I walked over to a bar table and sat on a stool.  
"Are you a meat eater?"  
I gave him a weird look 'that's an odd question.'  
"Of course I am. Are there people that don't?"  
He laughed at me as he turned around with some plastic containers.  
"Yeah there are." His face got serious.  
"I did not mean to offend."  
"Your fine, here take some left over steak. There are a few vegetables in this one."  
He offered the containers to me. I took the one with the steak in it. there was two stakes in  
the container, they were thin. while i was looking down, I herd clanging from a drawer  
opening and silverware hitting the table. I jumped at the sudden sound spinning of the  
chair knocking it onto the ground. I breathed heavy with my hands up.  
"whoa calm down, I didn't mean to startle ya." Logan spoke with his hands up and wide eyes.  
I calmed and put my hands down and went to pick up the chair, when I knocked my head on his.  
"Ow." I reacted as I let go of the chair backing away.  
He sat up the chair and turned to me.  
"Are you alright? I have been told I have a hard head." he said as his hand rubbed my forehead.  
" Yes I'm fine, I have that kind of luck."  
Looking up at his brown eyes as he touched my head. I noticed something in his eyes, but  
just before I could I could reach the answer he turned away from me.  
" I..I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...."  
He walked away from me in a hurry and out of the room.  
'Did I something wrong?'  
I turned back to my food, and began eating. 

\--Logan's POV--

'She was an odd one.'  
I showed her the kitchen.  
"I'm sure we can something in here for you to eat"  
I walked over to the refrigerator and searched it.  
'I wonder if she eats meat, there are a lot of students here that don't, I'll ask'  
"Are you a meat eater?"  
she gave me a weird look before answering,  
"Of course I am. Are there people that don't?"  
her reaction was funny. I turned to grab the stakes and some carrots and mash potatoes and  
sat them on the table.  
"Yeah there are." I said with at stern face, hoping to make her nervous.  
"I did not mean to offend." she spoke  
she seemed to be hiding something.  
"Your fine, here take some left over steak. There are a few vegetables in this one."  
I sat the containers down she took the one with steak in it.  
'she might need some silverware.'  
I opened the drawers with the silverware and got a fork and knife out and toused it on the  
table. The clanging sound of the fork and knife hitting the table scared her. she rushed off  
of the stool, knocking it over. I jumped back quickly extending my claws and took a step back.  
she stood there with her hands up ready to fight and breathing heavy.  
'She must have not seen my claws."  
I retracted them quickly and put my hands up to show her there was no harm.  
"whoa calm down, I didn't mean to startle ya."  
I took a step over to help pick up the chair , suddenly i felt her head hit mine.  
"Ow." she spoke and backed away.  
I stood the chair back up and looked at her reaching out to check the bruise  
"Are you alright? I have been told I have a hard head." I said.  
I rubbed her forehead lightly.  
" Yes I'm fine, I have that kind of luck."  
I dropped my hand and looked into her (ec) eyes. I could feel she was doing something, it was like  
a pull. The longer I looked the stronger it felt. I quickly turned around and headed for the door. I 

herd her say something.  
" I..I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...."  
I got past the door and it closed behind me.  
' I need to speak with the professor.'  
I quickly walked down the hallway and reached his door.  
"Come in."


	3. who is she pt3

I finished my food and started to wonder around the mansion.  It was dark in most of the hallways.   
I can see the court yard covered in snow. Staring out the window I can feel someone walking in my direction.   
It's a child i can only assume its one of the students.   
"hello." he says in a quiet tone  
" hello." I say nodding in his direction.  
" Are you new here?"   
i softly laugh " yes darling i am."   
he started to make his way closer to me. I know this human wouldn't hurt me. we stood there looking out the window for a few moments when another presents made its way toward us. this time it was an adult female.   
" you better get back to your room." i spoke to the boy  
he seemed to have herd the foot steps to and nodded and started to make his way back.   
the female came around the hallway.  
"{fn} what are you doing up?" Storm spoke   
I looked at her and smiled.   
" I couldn't sleep but i think i will go back to my room now, could you show me?"   
I followed her back to my room. 

\-- Time skip---

The snow was still there in the morning light. I could hear the kids running around to class. the time zone was 

different here. There are so many of them. a bell rang and almost at an instant all the kids were in there 

classrooms. i waited for a few moments before stepping out. the hallway now bare, i made my way towards Xavier.   
I felt my way through the hallways feeling his energy, he wasn't hard to find.   
I knocked on the door and waited for his response.   
"come in," he spoke.  
i opened the door to find six students sitting in-front of him turn to stare at me. i quietly stood at the door.   
" I see that your busy, I will come back later."   
he smiled and spoke " that will not be necessary, we will pick up where we left off later, thank you for coming."   
just like that the children gathered there things, i turned to the side and the children walked past me unafraid.  
" come on in {fn} have a seat you wanted to talk to me?"  
i looked back at him and closed the door behind me.   
" What is it that you want me to do? I have nothing to do here."   
smiling at me he calmly reply's.  
" I wish to learn more of you. I know your not a normal mutant or if your even human. I have many questions"  
I looked at him with suspicion, 'why would he want to know what i am? he didn't have to bring me here for that he 

could have just asked me like he did any other questions before.'  his face looked a bit puzzled   
' You cant hear what i'm thinking because i can cut it off.'  
his face changed, he replied telepathically ' I knew you were ably to do many things, i can assure you there is no reason for you to fear me or anyone here, may i have the answers to my questions?'  
i looked at him and smiled ' no one may know of what i am. it will all come in due time. i will answer some questions choose wisely.'  
'Will you be willing to teach?'  
thinking about what i would be able to each, i could not find an answer for his question.   
'what would you have me teach, i have no skills that would be of some use to this school.'  
he smiled once again.   
'I know you have some ability's you would like to share, i know you know how to fight, lets start there.'  
'I do know how to fight but i have my limits and everyone must understand that for the safety of others.'  
he nodded 'i will make sure everyone understands.'  
'then i will try teaching fighting but i reserve the right to quit anytime.'  
he nods again " agreed, no one has to do anything here that they do not wish.'   
a knock at the door interrupted us.   
"come in." he gently spoke  
"Professor I think you should look at thi....." Logan stepped though the door.  
he looked right at me then at the professor.  
"Logan will you show {fn} to the training room?" Xavier spoke   
"thank you professor." I said and stood and turned to Logan who seemed dumbfounded   
Logan nodded to the professor and put the piece of paper on his desk walked out the door. I had to quickly follow him out. I quickly caught up to him and walked at his side, we turned down a few hallways and into an elevator.  
It was dead silent, until the elevator dinged and we stepped out, rounding the corner to where i could feel this strange presence, it made my nerves get upset.   
' where have i felt this before? its stronger now than it has been.'   
I stopped where the feeling was at its strongest, this door there was someone behind it, something i have encountered before. I go to reach for the door.  
"this way." Logan spoke   
he had stopped at the turn of another hallway, i looked at the door handle and then took my hand back and walked to him. we finally reached the practice room. it was nothing but an open room.   
"this is the test room, it projects real like battles, so you can test your skills and powers without getting hurt." Logan explained   
i nodded my head   
"So I'm going to start small and you can work your way up."   
Logan goes to set up the room.   
" Are you going to leave?" i question  
he smirked " no i have to make sure you complete your training."  
' I have no intention on having him watch me fight, No human has watched me, i don't want what happened last time.'  
I stood there as he turned on the machine. I shook my head and walked out the door, getting halfway down the hallway i herd him follow me.  
" hey whats your problem?"   
i stopped and turned to him   
" I do not preform in-front of anyone." i turned and continued down the hall.  
to the elevator i hit the button, waiting on the elevator i herd him stomping down the hallway. the ding and the door opened i got in the elevator and just as it began to close he jumped in and hit the button to the main floor. silence in the elevator the door opened and i started to walk back to my room, Logan followed me.  
after a few turns in the hallway and dodging some students he still followed me.  
I swiftly turned around to meet his face. "Can I help you?!" i said a bit angry    
he was surprised that i stopped and angrily answered " What is your problem?"  
I turned and started to walk again this time i found the door that went into the court yard, he still followed me.   
"Hey I asked you a question." he yelled at me again  
the snow crunching under our feet i stopped and turned to him.   
" Fuck off, Leave me alone, What is it going to take to get you to leave me alone, i don't want any of your help or any humans help. I'm leaving." i turned and began to walk way.  
"Hey come back here, you cant just leave." he chased after me   
" I can leave any time i want. Did you not hear me," i swiftly turned around again "Fuck off!"  
He wasn't ready for my turn around he bumped into me. we stood there face to face as i yelled fuck off in his face.  
I could feel his breath, he seemed very upset that he had to chase me this far. in the cold air i could see his breath i wonder if he realized that he couldn't see mine. his eyes are fixed on me i watched as they went from angry to something else. i looked deep into his eyes that feeling came back, this time there was more. i couldn't put my finger on it.   
The bell rung for school to be out, it was like he realized what he was doing and turned and walked away. I let out a sigh and stood there in the snow.


End file.
